Como en un cuento de hadas
by MagicalImli
Summary: Temari una chica ejemplar extranjera , enamorada de alguien en quien nunca se fijo en ella. ¿O si? Un día para complacer a su hermano menor compra el libro. Aquel libro que llevara a descubrir el verdadero sentimiento de Sakura Haruno . Esta historia participa en el reto Gender bender de el foro Secreto en el Valle de el Fin.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Si la historia. Esta historia participa en _el reto Gender Bender de el foro Secreto en el Valle de el Fin._**

 **Advertencia: Universo Alterno, Yuri, Ooc (si es que es) y notable cambio de edad en ciertos personajes.**

 **N/A:** _ **Pensamientos**_

 **—Cuando hablan**

* * *

 **Como en un cuento de hadas**

.

.

.

Ella era una chica especial, su rostro cubría cada pared de su mente, esa sonrisa blanca, esos ojos jade. Sus sueños eróticos con ella, cada vez estaba más convencida que si la amaba. Pero ella...¿ella que era para ella?.

Ella era Temari, la chica más popular de el aula mayor. Una extranjera llegada a Konoha y que por su belleza y personalidad cautivó a muchos chicos y captó a muchos fans. Era la prestigiosa presidenta del club de física-química de la naturaleza del aire. ¿Y qué más? Ah, sí . Una chica común y corriente.

Existía una chico, que todos decían que le robaba el corazon a la pelirrosa. Era un pálido muchacho de pelo azabache , bastante poco agradable para ella, pero que según decían y por como actuaba por el. Lo amaba.

Por lo menos era un chico.

Temari era de rubia cabellera y ojos verdes oscuros, de formada curvatura y largas piernas. Su mejor amigo era Shikamaru, era problemático para el pero era su consejero y confianza total.

Estaban en el aula y sentados juntos. Shikamaru se echó hacia atrás y bostezo, vio a Temari algo preocupada y le miró fijamente.

—¿Pasa algo?

Temari desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—No es nada que preocuparse—frunció levemente el ceño.

—Te conozco princesa Temari—miró al techo ladeando una sonrisa.

Temari no respondió.

De repente un hombre moreno de pelo negro con barba corta había llegado con una muchacha de cabellera rosa larga hasta la cintura y usaba una diadema rosa en su pelo. Sus ojos eran jade y vestía el uniforme de un grado menos. Shikamaru al verla se quedó estupefacto.

—¿A-Acaso es?

Codeo a Temari y esta se molestó y le regaño pero cuando vio al frente quedo impávida.

—S-Sakura...

¿Qué hacía ella en su clase? Que ella sepa era de un grado menor.

—Alumnos—carraspeo el profesor—denle la bienvenida a una estudiante que ascendió de grado en los ramos de Ciencias y Matemática y la tendrán por estos lugares. Haruno Sakura.

"Es hermosa" decían chicos por detrás y Temari les plantó una mirada filosa.

—Gusto en conocerlos—Sakura sonrió, reverenció y apretó sus manos a la manilla de su maleta.

Hubo un puesto libre muy lejos de Temari y Sakura se dirigió hacia allá.

Temari estaba tensa.

—¿Qué harás?—preguntó Shikamaru.

—¿Qué cosa?—miraba hacia cualquier lado.

Shikamaru suspiró aburrido y puso sus manos en su nuca.

—Princesa te gusta , se nota.

Temari se sonrojó de sobremanera.

—Esto es problemático pero , en el amor no importa el sexo—le salió con gran sabiduría a Shikamaru.

—De seguro para ella si—decía Temari mirando al piso con el rostro totalmente rojo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Temari esquivo la mirada y volvió a ver la ventana haciendo un "Tsk".

Estaba tan cerca de ella.

 **OoOoO**

En clase extraprogramática estaba en béisbol, clase que también participaba el Uchiha. Quien a su llegada fue más alabado que el mismo campeón de béisbol de Estados Unidos. Para mas encima para él ella era una marimacho. Ni siquiera se llevaban bien.

Comenzó la clase y justamente con debía de jugar era con Sasuke. Estaba ahí con el casco y la rejilla listo para lanzar.

—Una mujer tenía que tocarme—murmuró enojado.

—¿Te cuesta mucho creer que tengas que lanzarme una bola y verme correr?—alegaba con los brazos la rubia.

Sasuke se encogió los hombros con poca importancia y se preparó para lanzar.

—Como sea—dicho eso, el juego partió.

* * *

Ya era la tercera ronda y Temari no ganaba , su equipo perdía 3 -1. Kiba estaba que mataba a Temari estaba muy lenta y la volvía más lenta la idea al ver entre las fans de la banquilla a su Sakura apoyar al Uchiha que estaba tranquilo en su puesto.

"¿En qué puedo destacar? Frente a esta imponencia..."

Terminó el partido y Temari lanzó el gorro al suelo.

Por detrás Sasuke salía con sus fanáticas atropellandolo y entre ellas Sakura. Inútil, pensó . No servía de nada.

De repente su celular suena y ve la llamada era su hermano Kankuro. Con el estómago en un nudo contesta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ve a buscar a la escuela a Gaara. Está mal denuevo.

 _"Lo que faltaba"_

Gaara era un pequeño niño que sufría mucho en su escuela , era muy poco apreciado entre sus compañeros y siempre terminaba llorando solo con ninguno de sus peluches y en un rincón.

Temari tomo sus cosas y pidió permiso para salir antes. Resignada salió de la escuela.

Entre el camino vio una librería infantil, como imaginaba que su hermanito nuevamente saldría sin su peluche prefirió llevarlo de vuelta a casa por esta librería.

Llegó a la escuela y encontró a Gaara esperándolo con la cabeza baja junto al profesor Baki. Al llegar Baki dio un suspiro y explicó el asunto.

Lo habían molestado una vez más. Al terminar de conversar Temari tomó su mochila y Gaara abrazó a su hermana por las rodillas.

—Vamos hermanito—dijo sonriente.

Gaara solo asintió con su cabeza aun apenado.

De vuelta Temari invitó a su hermanito a la tienda de libros quien se mostró curioso. Temari lo tomó de la mano y Gaara jalo de ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿A qué me traes?

Se agachó y le sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Quieres que te lea alguna historia hoy en la noche? Tú decides qué libro.

Gaara abrió sus ojos y sonrió abiertamente. Entró a la librería muy contento antes que Temari.

 _"¿Donde se metio?_ " preguntaba buscandolo.

—¡Hermana! Me gusta este libro!

¿Donde estaba? No lo encontraba aún. De repente sintió unas manos jalar su ropa. Se dio media vuelta y un pelirrojo sacudía un gran libro. Uno muy bonito.

—¡Oh que lindo!—tomó el libro y leyó el título— "La princesa y el mago". Gaara este es un cuento de niñas.

—¡Me gusta ese!—aseguró Gaara.

—Está bien—dijo suspirando.

Lo compró y se fueron a su hogar.

Llegó la noche y la hora exacta de dormir para Gaara y jaló de la falda de Temari quien estaba sentada haciendo sus deberes. Temari entendió y tomó a Gaara en sus brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto.

—Mira que lindos dibujos—exclamó dejando ver a Gaara el libro quien se expresó sorprendido—Veamos. "Cuenta la historia de la princesa Solen que quería encontrar el amor ideal, era hermosa, vivía en el palacio de el reino Vistu. Hija del Rey Benavid, y de la Reina Zafiro. Hija única y solitaria. Desde pequeña nadie la había querido y eso que era hermosa. Debe de ser mi carácter-pensó"—dio vuelta la página y le mostró la página a Gaara quien escuchaba con atención—"La princesa comenzó a sentir soledad y desesperación. Y a medida que crecía se daba cuenta de que su padre para protegerla de las guerras nunca la dejo salir de el palacio, por tanto se quedó trece años ahí en su cuarto"

—Trece años...—repitió sorprendido Gaara.

—"La princesa quería amar de verdad. Fue cuando recurrió a dirigirse al lago de su gran castillo. Era un lago mágico— nuevamente dio vuelta la pagina y se la mostraba a Gaara.

—Un lago mágico—dijo contento.

—"Fue a ese lago. A escondidas y encontró a una persona gordita y bajita que estaba tomando de él. La princesa le preguntó quién era. Y el dijo que era el mago de el castillo—Gaara prendió sus mejillas y comenzó a sonreír—"La princesa se dijo"OH! Un mago! El mago le dijo que le concedería cualquier deseo solo si lo deseaba con todo su corazon. Entonces la princesa le pidió amor de verdad. Y el mago le dijo: El amor de verdad se da de los que te rodean. Pero no. La princesa quería un hombre. "¿Un hombre? . —dio nuevamente vuelta la página para encontrarse con la última—"El mago tocó la frente de la princesa con su dedo iluminado y de repente un hombre moreno y de ropas anchas apareció junto con su caballo. Era su mozo y lo conoció cuando niña, era el muchacho que una vez imaginó y nunca recordó. La princesa vio al mago estupefacta y le pregunto: ¿que hiciste mago? y el mago respondió: Hice lo que tu mente deseaba. Fue que el mozo se acercó a ella y ambos se miraron con el más profundo amor. El mago le dijo: Siempre recuerda que lo que mas deseas con todo tu corazón se cumplirá" para luego retirarse dejando destellos blancos. La princesa y el mozo se besaron y se fueron de la mano. Su padre aceptó la relación y lo nombró príncipe viviendo felices para siempre".

—Osea que los que la querían siempre estuvieron con ella—dijo Gaara—¡Yo quiero un amigo!—decía alegremente—Lo quiero con el corazón.

— Gaara el ya existia, lo más probable es que tu amigo ya exista en alguna parte y aun no lo ves—Gaara prendió sus mejillas y sonrió abiertamente.

Temari beso su mejilla y sacó el libro de la la cama, cuando de repente se cayó un anillo verde claro de algo que parecía ser jade. Temari lo tomó y Gaara se emocionó.

—¡El anillo de los deseos!

 _"Debió de equivocarse la señora en empacarlo_ " pensó.

—¡Pide un deseo!

Temari miro a Gaara y rió.

—Duérmete ya niño—siguió riendo hasta despedirse de él.

Temari en su cuarto acostada de espaldas mirando el techo se quedó mirando el anillo con curiosidad y vio cómo brillaban las runas amarillas que tenía. Lo encontró lindo y se lo coloco.

—Suerte mía—dijo sentándose encogiendo los hombros. Dejó sus cosas hechas y se dirigió a la cama.

Volvía con esos sueños, tan deseados de hacerse realidad, estaba sudando y inquieta, y sólo pronunciaba el nombre de Sakura. De repente el anillo comenzó a brillar y a deshacerse como el agua entre la piel de Temari dejando únicamente una runa que con el tiempo también absorbió. Los llamados a Sakura eran cada vez más graves hasta que cesaron por cuenta propia.

La despertó el sonido del reloj que sonó en sus oídos y farfulló algo molesta, al levantar el cuerpo y sentarse se topó con dos hombres que estaban frente a su cama que la miraban impactados, uno traía un bate y el otro alcohol.

—¿Que hacen en mi cuarto a esta hora?—preguntó.

—¿Quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi hermana?—preguntó Kankuro con el bate.

—¿De qué rayos hablas Kankuro?—preguntó molesta Temari.

—¿Hermana?—Gaara se le acercó lentamente—¿Eres tu?

"¿ _Qué sucede aquí_?"

Temari se levantó y notó ya algo extraño y no se había percatado: su voz. Era grave, muy grave, más que la de Kankuro. Vio sus manos , eran gruesas y fuertes y blancas. Vio su pijama de franela y no se vio los pechos y sentía que sus bragas le quedaban incomodas. Inquieta se dirigió al espejo haciendo que Kankuro y Gaara se hicieran exageradamente a un lado y Temari pego un grito.

Era un hombre.

—No puede ser.

—¿Que te sucedió si eres quien creo?—preguntó Kankuro.

—No lo se...—vio sus manos y no vio le anillo—¡El anillo!

Gaara se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

—¡Hermana pediste un deseo!

—¿Convertirse en un hombre?—preguntó incrédulo Kankuro.

Temari estaba roja de vergüenza y de ira.

—No digan estupideces.

—¿Y ahora que vas hacer?—preguntó Kankuro.

Temari vio a Kankuro y este comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

—No, no no. Tu no te pones mi ropa y...

—¿Qué quieres decir?—la voz le sonaba tan dominante que a Kankuro se le erizo la piel.

—N-Nada—dijo resignado—yo te ayudo.

Llegó la clase y estaba oculta con un gorro morado , la ropa escolar de Kankuro y su bolso lo cambió por uno más masculino. Estaba nerviosa y escondía el rostro mirando hacia el piso. De repente un hombre moreno mayor tocó su hombro y esta dio un respingo.

—¿Nuevo alumno?

—S-Si—dijo insegura.

—No se permite estar con gorra. Sacatela—dijo el profesor Asuma.

No tuvo opción que sacarla y con un rostro rojo mirando al piso todavía. De repente sintió un grito femenino y miró a la sala. Una rubia de coleta junto a otro grupo estaban mirándolo fijamente con el rostro lleno de admiración. Se acercaron como si fuera una estrella de cine y lo acorralaron.

—¿Cual es tu nombre, belleza?—preguntó la rubia con coquetería.

—Tem...—pensó bien lo que diría— Tenma.

—Tenma—lo volvió a repetir—Eres guapo Tenma -kun. Yo soy Ino Yamanaka o mejor dime I-n-o-chan—dijo lentamente acercándose más a él.

Temari estaba rojo y las demás comenzaron a moverse molestas, también querían hablar con el.

De repente una cabellera rosada pasó de largo y se sentó detrás de su puesto.

 _"Sakura"_

Ignorando a Ino y a las demás rápidamente se sentó delante de Sakura quien lo miro curioso.

—¿Eres nuevo?—por fin le habló.

Temari se dio media vuelta y Sakura lo miró fijamente para luego sonreír algo tímida y sonrojada.

—Pues si. Soy Tenma—le saludo de mano.

—Haruno Sakura. Un gusto. ¿De donde venias?

—Soy..de Sunagakure...

—Sabes te pareces a alguien que vi una vez—se acarició la barbilla y la miró pensativamente.

Temari se tensó.Sakura la observaba con detención y acercaba su cara al del chico. Tan cerca de Sakura Tenma comenzó a sentirse nervioso y desesperado. Volvió nuevamente a su posición.

—Debió ser mi idea—le sonrió avergonzada.

Comenzó la clase y esta vez se tuvo que presentar como Tenma. Las chicas gritaban de admiración y una Ino le lanzaba besos y abrazaba su brazo reposando su cabeza en su hombro y Tenma con su grave voz hacía que su fuerte personalidad diera más dominancia que cuando era una chica. Las chicas se enamoraban de su imperiosidad y de su forma tan confiada de ser. Era tan guapo como su físico.

Pasando los días Sakura comenzó a sentarse a su lado ya que cierta atracción comenzó a sentir por Tenma cada vez que lo conocía más . Su personalidad le atria y además era lo suficientemente atractivo como para no dejarle de mirar.

Sakura seguía pensando en que el era alguien que ya conocía o lo había visto antes y su corazón se aceleraba al siquiera recordar quien. Su mente visualizaba una silueta, que le revolvía el estómago y prendia sus deseos. Pero no sabía quién era.

Tan amigos se habían hecho entre ambos en tan poco días que estaban hasta tomados de la mano.

Un dia estaban conversando ambos en el pasto y detrás de ellos Sasuke apareció y se quedó detrás de Sakura parado. Temari o Tenma le miró con recelo y Sasuke lo inspecciono con la mirada.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke ignoró a Sakura y siguió viendo al otro varón. Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Sakura.

—¿Y ese quién es?—fingió Temari.

—Es Sasuke-kun—dijo con naturalidad—Es un chico muy popular aquí.

—Yo le voy a ganar luego—dijo con sonrisa maliciosa y confiada.

—Con tu belleza, pasas los limites—Sakura se emocionó y miró con afán al chico quien le sonreía socarronamente.

 **oOooO**

Sasuke estaba parado en el mismo parque en donde estaba Temari y Sakura antes y estaba esperando a la susodicha , nervioso , poco común en el. Sakura llegó algo impresionada, no sabía el porqué la cita o que quería pero estaba nerviosa.

Por Fin llegó al parque y el estaba de espaldas.

—¿Me llamaste Sasuke -kun?—preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y estaba con una tímida mirada al piso.

—Seré rápido—hizo una mueca nerviosa.

Sakura abrió los ojos.

—Sakura tu...m-me gustas ...

—S-Sasuke-kun...

Sakura por su mala suerte no venía sola. Temari la acompaño porque Sakura quería estar con él/ella. Su corazón se partió en dos al tan solo escuchar eso. La perdió pensó.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura lentamente y la tomó de su barbilla y se acercó muy lentamente a su rostro. El corazón de Sakura estaba inquieto, estaba impactada pero algo en ella hizo frenar el acto de el chico. Su mano lo empujó y ella lo distanció.

Temari quedó impávida. ¿No era que lo amaba?

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun...todos dicen que te amo...pero, yo ya amo a alguien.

—¿Tenma?—Sasuke estaba intrigado.

—Pues...

—Es un altanero—dijo con aire pesado.

—No hables asi de el—dijo con furia.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se dió media vuelta.

—No se cual de los dos me parece mas mediocre ahora.

Sakura se mordió el labio furiosa y lo volvió a empujar con más fuerza. Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la empujó para acorralarla.

—No me provoques que no soy bondadoso.

—No me asustas—lo miró decidida.

—Veamos que tan patética puedes ser.

Sakura se estremeció ante aquel comentario y iba a zafarse de él pero Tenma tomó a Sasuke de los brazos lanzandolo hacia el y dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro con su puño dejándolo en el suelo.

—T-Tenma ¿por qué...—Sakura tapó su boca con la mano.

—¿Y a ti que te sucede con maltratar a una dama?—dijo el rubio.

Sasuke se paró y se dirigió a golpearlo y Tenma cayó al suelo. Ambos estaban peleando mientras Sakura gritaba y pedía ayuda. Finalmente Tenma con su cuerpo formó un muro frente a Sakura extendiendo los brazos todo moreteado y miró ferozmente a su contrincante.

—No se toca nunca a una flor de cerezo. No en esta época y tampoco cuando está en pleno brote. No seas marica.

Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente ante ese comentario.

Sasuke escupió sangre y vio por detrás a Sakura. Se alzó los hombros y se dió media vuelta para marcharse. Tenma rodeó a Sakura entre sus brazos quien había corrido a su pecho llorando.

—Estoy bien no te preocupes—dijo compasivo el rubio.

—Por mi culpa...

—Es un placer...—Temari la miró apasionadamente.

Ambos se miraron y con deseo fuerte de besarse pero se separaron y Tenma tomo su maleta para retirarse y despedirse de Sakura. Hoy le tocaba su clase extra.

Sakura acompañó a su amigo hasta su clase para luego marcharse.

Mientras veía a Sasuke y a Sakura, Temari llevaba consigo el libro que le leyó a su hermano solo para saber cómo demonios parar con todo esto. Quería convertirse en chica decirle ya. Pero a la vez no, era entretenida. Pero no podía seguir con su mentira. Y en el trance de defender a Sakura lo dejó botado. Eso fue lo que recordó al terminar la clase.

Fue directo al lugar en donde estaba el libro y no lo encontró.

 _"Rayos"_ pensó. Busco por toda la escuela y no encontró nada. Desesperada pasó a la librería por si había otro libro y extrañamente estaba agotado.

Sakura llegaba a la escuela muy temprano , entró a la sala sin antes Sasuke ponerse al frente suyo como de la nada y mostrándole un libro singular.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó enfadada.

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de esta historia?—le mostraba el libro.

—No me interesa—dijo tajantemente intentando pasar, pero Sasuke se interpuso nuevamente con el mismo libro.

—¿Conoces a Temari?Es de ella—dijo mirándola fijamente.

 _"Me suena su nombre_ " ,pensó.

—Si no la ubicas preguntale a Tenma. Porque extrañamente buscaba desesperado este libro y este dice el nombre de Temari—dijo mirando el libro.

—A lo mejor es su pariente—Sakura frunció el ceño cerrando sus ojos.

—Que yo sepa Temari es hermana de Kankuro y de un pequeño Gaara. No tiene primos ni nada de eso. Sus padres están muertos y solo están los tres.

" _Hablando en serio Tenma llevaba ese libro en una bolsa negra_ "

—Estaba en esta bolsa—le mostró el bolso negro.

—Ya lei el libro...cuando pequeña—dijo mirando el libro pensativa.

—Entonces debe saber su final y para qué sirve el anillo verde—Sasuke sonrió malicioso.

" _¿Temari quería ser chico?_ " pensó Sakura. Sorprendida Sakura tomó el libro para devolverlo a Tenma y anotó el nombre de Temari para buscarla por la red. Le sonaba mucho ese nombre.

 **oOoOoO**

—¡¿Te gusta una mujer?!—el grito de Kankuro sonó por toda la casa como una bomba llamando la atención de Gaara.

—Así es—dijo sonrojada y esquivando la mirada algo enrabiada.

—Esta bien que seas hombre ahora pero no es necesario que te seas hombre de verdad—dijo Kankuro incrédulo.

—Kankuro no lo entiendes a mi...

—Hay un niño aquí que no te escuche—dijo apuntando el pasillo mirando si aparecía Gaara.

—¡Oigan no es mi culpa!—decía afligida.

Kankuro molesto miro a Temari y alzó la barbilla.

—¿Quien es?

—Haruno Sakura.

—¡¿Esa frentona?!—volvió a estar anonadado.

—¿Mi hermana es hombre de verdad?—apareció Gaara inocentemente.

—Gaara ve a tu cuarto—indicó Kankuro.

—No es así Gaara yo...

—¡Ve ya a tu cuarto!—dijo furioso Kankuro.

—¡Kankuro ya callate!—le grito furiosa Temari—Gaara alguna vez deberá saber de esto.

Kankuro estaba inquieto y con las manos en su rostro.

—¿Ella lo sabe?

—Se lo quería decir...

Kankuro se rió a carcajadas.

—¿Tu crees que le gustes? Sabes que ama a Sasuke...

—Me ama—le interrumpió rápidamente.

Kankuro abrió la boca y los ojos y Gaara se sonrojo.

—Pero por mi apariencia física...—miró tristemente al piso.

Kankuro suspiro y farfulló convencido de ver a un hombre ahora.

—Y...¿tienes alguna idea de como volver a ser una chica?

Temari negó con la cabeza.

Temari estaba en problemas , había perdido el libro de su salvación , quería confesar su amor a Sakura y que era chica pero Sakura no la querría como tal. No sabía qué hacer. Fue que recurrió a un amigo completamente olvidado, su remordimiento al olvidarlo le mortificaba todo el dia. Shikamaru , su amigo que no había visto desde que era hombre. Se sentía muy mal y ahora recurrir a él era su salvación.

En clases de Física se sentó con él y le miró algo desconfiado.

—Soy yo—Temari con su grave voz.

—¿Quién?—Temari le mostró su carnet de identidad—¿Princesa?

"Princesa" solía sonreír internamente con ese molesto apodo.

—¿Que haces así?—preguntó incrédulo.

—Es una larga historia...

—No me dejes sin saberla—sonrió bostezando.

Temari sonrió y le comentó todo lo ocurrido. Al terminar Shikamaru soltó un suspiro y un famoso "problemático".

—¿Qué me puedes decir?

—Problemático—dijo mirando el techo—¿Sabes que detesto ser tu consejero cierto?

Temari río y este se sonrojo.

—Dile la verdad algún dia se enterara si ese libro aparece y tiene tu nombre.

—Eso pensaba pero...

—Yo ya te dije. El amor no tiene sexo—volvió a repetir poniendo sus manos en su nuca mirando al techo.

Temari nuevamente vió pensativamente a su amigo para perderse en el pizarrón. Tenía razón.

En el término de la clase de Matemáticas Temari decidió confesarse a Sakura, fue que le pidió verse luego de esta clase en el patio trasero. Estaba nerviosa.

Sakura estaba parada de espaldas dejando menear su cabellera rosada por el viento mientras sostenía su maleta café entre sus manos. Temari suspiró y se adentro al patio.

Sakura al verlo se alegró de sobremanera y le saludo con una sonrisa dulce y agradable.

—Sakura...

—Tenma-kun quería hablar contigo también.

—¿Enserio?—dijo sorprendido.

—Debo de decirte algo importante—estaba nerviosa y movía su maleta hacia los lados y su mano tocaba sus rojas mejillas.

—Sakura yo tambien—tartamudeo—y-yo soy...

Un beso cortó la palabra de la chica cortando el aliento y la respiración de ambos. Sakura acariciaba la mejilla del chico mientras revolvía su lengua con la de el.

A Temari comenzó a salirle cabello , sus facciones faciales se volvieron finas y le comenzó a salir busto y caderas, sus piernas se afinaron y sus manos que tocaban el cabello de la peli rosada volvieron a ser finas y delicadas como antes. Temari notó sus pechos pesarles y se dió cuenta que volvió a ser mujer. Fue que se sorprendió y dejó de besar a Sakura.

Pero Sakura no alejó su mano de el rostro de la ya chica y la miró con cierta timidez y inocencia con el rostro color carmín nuevamente volvió a unir sus labios a los de la chica esta vez en un beso mas intenso. Temari estaba impresionada con los ojos abiertos y los brazos lentamente comenzaron a cubrir su cintura hasta que se separaron un poco dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ambas.

—S-Sakura tu...

—Así que tu eras Temari—dijo dulcemente—Temí nunca encontrarte.

—¿Perdón?— decía Temari sin entender.

—Siempre te eh visto y me has gustado desde pequeña. Solo que por ser chica nunca lo dije. Siempre dije amar a Sasuke-kun porque él era el más popular de toda la escuela .Pero aproveche la situación—de su maleta saca el famoso libro de Temari—y deshacer el hechizo.

—¿C-Conoces el libro?—se llevó la mano a al boca y se sonrojo de sobremanera.

Sakura rió maliciosa.

—Y supe aprovecharlo.

Temari la vió maliciosamente y le volvió a besar esta vez ella acorralandola sin piedad entre sus brazos a Sakura quien gimió ante tan salvaje acorralada. Se dejaron respirar un momento y Sakura tomó de ambas manos de la chica.

—Este es un secreto. Nadie debe de saber.

Temari sonrió ladinamente y se tomaron de la mano tímidamente y se marcharon.

Pasaron el tiempo siendo novias secretamente hasta que Temari decidió presentarla a sus hermanos. Estaba algo sabía si quería o no que llegara aquella noche.

Temari avisó de la llegada de Sakura y Kankuro la saludo con la mano con una sonrisa natural cosa que resultó extraño a la chica rubia. El castaño le guiño un ojo a su hermana y esta le sonrió complacida. Gaara por su parte le saludo con total timidez y sonrojado y por detrás suyo un rubio pequeño estaba jugando con un nuevo peluche en el patio. Al terminar de saludar a Sakura volvió a jugar con el pequeño niño llamado Naruto.

Al fin y a cuentas como contaba el cuento, lo que se desea se hace realidad y más si lo deseas con todo el corazon. Y al igual que con la princesa para ambos esa persona existía y solo faltaba conocerlas.

Sakura entró a la habitación de Temari, era muy limpia y femenina. Temari ocultó muy bien su gran secreto. Sentada en la cama ambas, Sakura tomó de la mano su novia.

—Esto se lo debes a Sasuke-kun—dijo mirando un poster de Sherlock frente suyo.

 _"Me lo imaginaba_ "

Temari rió orgullosa. Sakura rió maliciosa.

—¿De qué te ríes?—se sonrojo con rostro coqueto Temari.

—Tenma era tan guapo—se chasqueo la lengua—pero ¿sabes algo?—se acercó más a Temari— Me parece mas guapa y sexy Temari-sama.

Temari sonrió totalmente sonrojada y con una despiadada sonrisa jaló a Sakura hacia ella.

En toda la noche, el nombre Temari se repitió gimoteante por el cuarto. La rubia quiso demostrarle a Sakura lo mal portada que podía ser.

Y como se diría en un final de cuento de príncipes y princesas—en este caso solo princesas—: Sakura y Temari se quedaron juntas unidas gracias a su gran amor. Viviendo felices para siempre.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Por Fin un Temasaku terminado! Y espero que me quede bien joder *nervios se comen en 3..2.1 ! Bueno este es otro reto de el precioso foro Secreto en el Valle sin Fin de el reto Gender Bender que yo misma puse ajajaja xDD**

 **Espero les haya agradado. Tenma significa chico cielo y es nombre de chico y dije Temari : Tenma.**

 **Si alguien no logro imaginarse a Temari chico pues aqui dejo una imagen a que me referí.**

 **art/Temari-Gender-Bender-553263597 ustedes imaginenlo con las ropas escolares y eso ajajaj**

 **Espero no haberme salido de el personaje puesto en una situación así no cualquiera se relaja.**

 **Y eso pudo claramente haber sido Sasu Saku pero nooo fue TenmaSaku XD**

 **En fin viva el yuri y saludos! *se va volando***


End file.
